universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Freddy
On-Screen Appearance Fredbear rises again Golden Freddy appears on the battlefield limp, but then slowly gets up, joining the fight. Special Attacks Neutral Special - S C R E A M Golden Freddy releases a scream. Holding B makes Golden Freddy release a longer and more powerful scream. The longer the scream, the better the stun and knockback. This attack as a 10 second cooldown after using. Side Special - Poster Anomaly Golden Freddy puts up a poster. He can randomly post three posters, A Crying Child Poster, A poster of himself, and a Freddy Poster. The Crying Child Poster can summon a ghost child if Golden Freddy is near it and you press B. The child will wander about the stage, not harming anyone until Golden Freddy is at the edge of death, of which he'll shield him with Shield Song. The Freddy Poster will summon Cake Minigame Fredbear. He'll throw cake in random directions. If Goldie gets hit, he'll be healed, but if an opponent gets hit, they'll be covered in the cake's icing, and they'll be slowed. Finally, the Golden Freddy Poster summons a giant Golden Freddy head that flies across the stage, stunning anyone in its path. The Crying Child and Freddy posters stay for a full minute, while the Golden Freddy one disappears as the Fred Head flies offscreen. After you've used this attack once, you can't use it again for 5 seconds. Up Special - Teleport Golden Freddy teleports upward. You can hold the joystick/analog stick to approximate your teleportation. Down Special - GlitchBear Golden Freddy glitches. When attacked, one of three things will happen: 1. There's a 40% the opponent will be flipped to the opposite direction, similar to that of Mario's Side B. 2. There's ANOTHER 40% chance the opponent might just be damaged. 3. There's a 10% chance the opponent's controls might be reversed. Final Smash - The Bite of 1987 Golden Freddy eyes the first opponent he sees and then proceeds to latch toward them, biting their frontal lobe clean off. Not only does Golden Freddy KO the opponent, but he gets fully healed in the process of the bite. KOSFX KOSFX1: "ARGH" KOSFX2: *Backwards speech* Star KOSFX: "Aaaaaaaa....." Screen KOSFX: *Low pitch FNAF 2 scream* Taunts Up: *Stares at camera* Sd: "I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE PETY ANIMATRONICS." Dn: *Laughs* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "I....AM....YOUR D E V I L..." Victory 2: *Grabs camera and shakes it* Victory 3: *Appears limp, but then scares player* Lose/Clap: *Sits on floor, limp* Lose/Clap (Against Hitlerspimp): *Screams, then head explodes* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Claw, Claw, Double Claw *Dash Attack - Turns into his Head form and charges forward *Forward tilt - Strong Punch *Up tilt - Bad Pizza *Down tilt - Haunting *Side Smash - Entire upper body spins *Up Smash - Throws hat upward, while the hat itself gains spikes *Down Smash - Double Rainy Day Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Mega Bite *F-Air - Short Upper Body Spin *B-Air - Same as Foward *U-Air - Upward Hat Toss *D-Air - Goes limp, then falls down Throws *Grab - Grabs opponent by shoulders *Pummel - Head-Bite *Forward Throw- Headbutt *Back Throw - Same as Forward *Up Throw - Upward Headbutt *Down Throw - Attempts to stuff opponent in Freddy Fazbear Suit Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Freddy's Head Victory Music Five Nights at Freddy's - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat Golden Freddy's Hat and eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "Time for the main attraction..." Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Goldie! Goldie! Goldie! Goldie! Video Music Just Gold Ending Music Shadrox - Animaltronics Lawl Food Mike Schmidt's Soda Pawlette Swaps *Default *Brown and Black (Freddy) *Purple and Black (Shadow Freddy) *Black and Yellow (Nightmare) *Orange-ish Red and Grey (FNAF 2 Minigame) *Red and Black (Redbear/R) *Ghostly Blue and Black (Haunting/B) *Green and Lime Green (Virtua-Freddy/G) Trivia *TBA Video Category:Scott Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Horror Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Dark characters Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Bosses Category:Empty Characters Category:Soulless Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Golden Category:Characters from the Past Category:Not Horror Category:Illusion Category:Bosses (Lawl Toon) Category:Game Crashers Category:Not Scary Category:Ow the Edge Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Empty Slot Winners Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Confirmed Lawl Liquid Crystal Characters Category:Badass Category:Characters that can Crash the Game Category:Douche Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:Flowey's Advice Category:Every Villain Is Lemons Category:Video Movesets Category:Team heroes